The Chaser and the Keeper
by Riley N. Rogers
Summary: The year is 1920 and Clara Adler just started her senior year at Hogwarts, but her dream shreds into million pieces when her Thestral, Tenebrus causes serious injury to a bullying student while defending Clara. Even though everyone knows it's not their fault, the Headmaster has no choice than suspend her and isolate Tenebrus. How can she deal with her life turning upside down?
1. Prologue - The hardest goodbye

**Prologue – The hardest goodbye**

The freezing rain was pouring persistently as I stepped out of the castle little after midnight. It made all my clothes dripping from the water just in a second as I quickly released a curse under my breath. On the other hand, I was lucky. At least no one wished to be outside in such weather, less eyes to spot me.

I looked around just in case, but indeed, there was nobody. I swiftly turned into my animal form, silently blessing Dumbledore's name as I run now on four legs to the Forest. An otter probably not much faster than a human, but harder to notice.

Running away was not my style, but there was no way I will let them hurt Tenebrus, not until I'm still breathing!

The Forest was dark and threathening, but I considered it as my second home, always providing a shelter for me. Soon enough I reached the Paddock and the Thestrals excited shrieks filled me with well-known comfortable again as I switch back to human form.

"Sorry guys, no food this time" I murmured as I made my way to Tenebrus's cage. I hated to leave them behind too, but I couldn't stay here.

Tenebrus greeted me happily as I opened the gate carefully. My heart twitched in pain.

"You have no idea what's going on, have you?" I questioned him as I pressed my forehead to his. "You did nothing wrong" I added whispering as a tear was rolling down on my cheek burning my already ice-cold skin.

"Nor did you" I spun around terrified as I've heard a familiar voice behind.

"Professor Kettleburn" I called him probably looking like a deer caught in a spotlight. "I just... I wasn't... I didn't..." I babbled desperately but then I frowned as I noticed a bucket of fresh meat in his hand.

"I thought you might need it before the long ride." He explained catching my gaze but it only made me more confused.

"Why...? How...?"

"I knew you won't abandon Tenebrus" He smirked proudly. "After all, we Hufflepuffs should stick together"

"It's Gryffindor, Professor" I returned his smile tired.

"Tomayto, tomatho" He shrugged not accepting the fact. "Even that damn hat couldn't decide properly" He added handing the bucket to me. I took it gratefully.

I knew he considered me as a a bagder ever since I showed up at his class with great enthusiasm and and talent in taking care of the magical creatures.

"But what will happen..."

"Don't worry a bit" He hushed my concerns about what will he say about my Thestral "I can handle some Ministry people"

"Thank you" I looked into his eyes genuinely then I turned back to Tenebrus, feeding him. "Can you please tell Professor Dumbledore that..." I paused for a moment not being sure how to continue. That I'm sorry for being a huge disappointment? For betraying his trust? For causing so much pain and sadness when he always took care of me and practically raised me? "That I'm sorry" I finished simply eventually sighing. "I truly am" I added quietly as Tenebrus nudged me reminding he's still hungry.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" He asked me as chill run down on my spine. Is he...

"Clara"

Yes, he is. He's here, right behind me.

I froze in my spot, I couldn't face him! Time seemed dragging as the heavy seconds passed without action, then I've heard footsteps. He was walking up to me.

"Professor" I started as I finally turned around, but words choked upon my throat. His kind and warm expression broke me. I desperately hugged him, like my life's depending on it. Maybe it was in a way.

"You know you don't have to call me like that" He reminded me quietly embracing me tightly as I buried my face into his chest. I was a scared little girl again who lost everything.

"What will happen to me?" I asked horrified. Hogwarts was my home and Albus the father I've never had. Once, I lost my family, I couldn't survive it again!

"I'm going to solve it, no one's gonna hurt you, I promise" He reassured me calmly pressing a kiss on the top of my head. "But now you have to lay low" He added as I nodded silently. "We had a student couple of years ago, Newt Scamander, he's now working as a magizoolist travelling around the world." He continued as I looked up at him surprised. I thought he's going to send me away somewhere countryside to do nothing. "I'm sure he could use a little help" He said smiling.

"But I haven't even done my N.E.W.T. from Caring of Magical Creatures! Or anything else..."

"Nonsense" Kettleburn hushed me again stepping closer too "You'd do that Outstanding even blindfolded." He told me encouraging as I sent him a thankful smile.

"How will I find him?"

"Tenebrus will do it" Kettleburn said as I frowned, but Dumbledore just nodded agreeing.

"Thank you, for everything" I said giving a hug for both of them. "I'm sorry for disappointing you" I whispered to Albus with a failing voice.

"Oh, little one, you can never disappoint me" He said as we parted. "Oh, and before I forget" He murmured searching for something then he handed me my wand they took away the day I got suspended. "Take care of yourself and Newt."

I took it examining not wanting to believe my eyes.

"It went mysteriously missing" He added explaining the cover story as tears of joy gathered in my eyes. Both of them risked a lot helping me, and I wasn't entirely sure, I worth all the trouble, but I was wise enough not to say it out loud.

"I can't tell you enough, but thank you!" I said it one more time before hopping on Tenebrus. I nodded to them then leaned on my Thestral neck. "Alright, let's find Newt Scamander" I told him and he immediately took off.

c

I had no idea for how long we were riding or where were we exactly but when we landed all my muscles were sore. We were in a some kind of desert and in front of us was a single tent standing alone. I slid off of Tenebrus back as the tent unzipped showing us a male figure. He was young and tall and considering his puzzled expression was probably sound asleep just a moment ago.

"Tenebrus?" He asked surprised first not even noticing me as the Thestral stretched his wings excitedly. They obviously knew each other.

"Dumbledore told me he would find you" I said without much thinking as he finally looked at me with pure curiousity. His piercing green eyes searched answers in mine as I tried to release an encouraging smile, but I must've looked horrible.

In the end he probably find what he was looking for since he nodded silently with a half-smile, inviting me in the tent.


	2. Chapter 1 - A whole new world

**Chapter 1 – A whole new world**

"Thank you" I said genuinely as he handed me a cup of hot tea and a towel for my still wet hair. We settled in the kitchen of his charmed tent. It was huge in the inside, a complete apartment. I guess it comes handy if one's travelling around the world.

I felt his gaze upon me as I stared at my tea being embarrassed. Where should I start?

He must've had a millions question yet he radiated only peace and tranquility waiting for me to break the silence.

"I'm sorry for invading your life like this" I spoke eventually "But I had no other choise." I added finally raising my gaze at him.

"It's okay. It's always good to see a Hogwarts face" He ensured me with a small smile. "Newt Scamander" He held his hand for a shake as I groaned in myself. _Really, Clara? Not even a proper first introduction after storming into his night?_

"Clara Adler" I accepted his offer immediately."Nice to meet you" I quickly added as he smiled at me.

"Likewise" He nodded as silence fell on us once more.

"I've been suspended" I eventually started clumsily really not knowing how to begin. "Because of Tenebrus. Well, that's not true. It was because of that damn Macnair boy." I corrected myself getting lost in my thoughts.

"Macnair?" He asked in disbelief. "The son of Walden Macnair? The executioner of The Committee of Disposal of Dangerous Creatures' Macnair?"

"The one and only" I admitted it painfully then took a deep breath. "He and his friends always bullied me since I can remember. They just couldn't understand my passion for those magical creatures they labelled _dangerous_. They thought I'm weird." I cast my eyes down in shame. Not many people understood me like Dumbledore or Kettleburn, certainly not my classmates.

"Hey" Newt called me to get my attention as he gently placed his hand on mine. "I can assure you that thought would never cross my mind" He made sure as his palm lingered on mine. It was securely warm in the cold desert night and made me feel better right at the moment. I sent him a genuine smile. For a second our eyes locked and I understood. Once he was like me.

"Usually it wasn't a big deal, I've learnt to avoid them or defend myself" I continued as he let go of my hand returning to his tea. I fidget my hand on the table, suddenly not knowing what to do with it. "One night they surprised me in the Forest. They never dared to enter before, but they wanted to find out what's so _special_ about me" I explained shivering. Newt remained silent yet I felt the tension building up in him. "Tenebrus saved me causing serious injuries to them." I sighed not really wanting to share more details of that torturous evening. "They stated I went crazy and ordered the Thestral to attack them"

"That's nonsense" Newt scoffed making me smile. "Thestrals are very headstrong they only act if they want too" He said as I nodded agreeing. I knew a lot about these magical creatures especially about the Thestrals. "Which you probably know perfectly" He added murmuring under his breath regretting that he interrupted me.

"It was their words against mine and the Headmaster had no other choice than suspend me and put Tenebrus into quarantine for further inspection." I explained.

"They would've killed him" Newt told me quietly as his gaze wandered outside where we left the Thestral.

"I just couldn't let it" I admitted hoping he would understand.

"So you flee"

"With the help of Dumbledore and Professor Kettleburn" I added "And here we are now" I released a timid smile. My fate now was in his hand.

"Don't worry Clara, you and Tenebrus are both safe here. You can stay as long as you need" He promised as I let out a breath I haven't even realized I was holding.

"Thank you, Newt, I have no idea how to repay you" I told him excitedly with a wide smile.

"You said you like fantastic beasts?" He asked innocently as he stood up from the bench.

"To Merlin's beard that's wonderful!" I told him looking around as we were searching for a place for Tenebrus. "Have you collected them all?" I questioned grinning. "Oh, Occamies! And Bowtuckles! Is that a Demiguise?" I wondered agape. This _suitcase_ of him was heaven itself.

"Most people wouldn't appreciate it" He told me smiling happily.

"Well, I guess I'm not most people" I muttered under my breath. I never considered myself as a _normal_ person, that' basically why I never found my place anywhere except the Forest.

"You certainly aren't" Newt agreed seriously as I felt his gaze on me. I looked at him as we locked eyes and I saw something in his I couldn't really identify but a light blush crept across my cheeks involuntary. "Anyway, this is Dougal" He cleared his throat awkwardly turning back to the Demiguise who now approached me slowly. "He's usually really shy" He added as Dougal closed the gap and carefully reached out for my arm. "He must like you already, I haven't seen him acting like this before."

"Why, the feelings are mutual" I told him as I crouched down to greet Dougal properly. "I'm Clara" I introduced myself as I held my hands out for him. "It's an honor to meet you" I added as he placed his hand on mine carefully. It was only a second, but the whole world started spinning then everything blacked out immediately.

"Clara" I've heard a gentle voice from far away. "Clara" He repeated it and I get it clearer and clearer "Wake up, please" He was truly worried that's for sure - I thought as my vision slowly came back, but my head... my head was throbbing like hell.

"What happened?" I asked faintly, recognizing the person calling me. _Newt, of course_. I was laying on the ground as he sat close next to me.

"I don't know, Dougal touched you and you passed out" He frowned concerned and the wrinkles on his forehead run deep.

"Nundu" I murmured as it hit me "The Nundu" I repeated it sitting up nervously. Before I fainted I saw Newt with a Nundu which was about to tear him apart... "You're about to catch a Nundu, right?" I asked glancing at Dougal who seemed to be pleased.

"Yes, tomorrow. That's why I'm here." He nodded confused. "But don't worry, I won't wake you, you need to rest." He ensured me as I shook my head instantly.

"No." I resisted "I'm going with you"

"Clara, I appreciate your help, but this is dangerous even for me."

"Especially for you" I added. "Look, Dougal thinks this isn't going to end well if you go alone" I explained carefully.

"Dougal... He showed you something?" He questioned surprised. I haven't knew that a Demiguise can transfer visions, but it seems like Newt neither.

I noddded.

"Fascinating" He said turning to Dougal "You never cease to amaze me."

The night went by fast. Newt showed me my room where I could sleep and I almost immediately drifted off to a dreamless sleep. I wasn't kidding myself, I knew this night would haunt me for good, but for now I was grateful for the exhaustion.

"The Nundu's senses are extremely sensitive. We have to be quick to stun him." Newt's warning snapped me back to reality. I only knew a Nundu from Kettleburn so Newt wanted to make sure I'm prepared enough before we headed deeper into the desert.

I nodded gulping hard. Last night's vision still lived vividly in my mind.

Not long later Newt beckoned me but I already realized the creature we were looking for. We approached him very carefully, being aware of every movement. We separated a bit to be more effective as we almost reached close enough to tranquilizer him. Suddenly the wind's direction changed and everything happened so fast.

"Clara!" I've heard Newt shouting out for me as the Nundu turned to me threatening. "Stupefy!" Newt reacted fast trying to take out him alone, but it obviously wasn't enough.

I froze on place not knowing what to do as the creature charged me.

"Clara!" He called out again as my brain finally started to gear up. Yet all I had time for was a quick shape shift. I changed into an otter and ran through under the Nundu's legs. Once I was on the other side I switched back to human.

For a moment I saw amusement in Newt's eyes as now I was standing next to him then just like he read my mind he pointed his wand at the Nundu again.

"Supefy!" We both cried out as the beast tried to attack us again. I closed my eyes in terror but nothing happened.

"It's okay" Newt gently touched my arm as I opened my eyes. "It's over" He told me eying the Nundu who was laying on the sand motionless. I sighed being deeply relieved. "Are you okay?" He turned me to face him as he searched worriedly for any sign of injury. He held me firm by my shoulders gazing into my eyes as I probably was shaking like a leaf. The adrenalin left my body leaving me weak.

"Yeah, I'm good" I nodded eventually forcing a light smile on my face. His expression softened as he caressed my forearm reassuringly. His look penetrated mine just like he wanted to make sure I'm telling the truth. It felt like he can see through me instantly and my heart started to race in my chest. I was really fine. Honestly, I was getting even better with each second spending in his arms, but I would've died instead of admiting it. "Let's get the Nundu before it wakes" I suggested trying to hide the blush his touch evoked in me.

"Trouble of sleeping?" I've heard Newt coming out of the tent too. It was pretty late yet I just couldn't fall asleep. My mind was going round and round not stopping for a minute.

"Yeah, I guess this day was a bit too adventurous" I turned back for a moment to greet him as he sat down next to me. He hummed shortly agreeing then we both stared into the darkness. It was calm and peaceful. The stars shone brightly showing us the vast Milky Way. It was unbelievable.

"So animagus, huh?" Newt broke the silence a bit nervously.

"Oh, yes, sorry I haven't mention it before" I said a bit afraid. I truly didn't mean to hide it, it's just hard to bring up.

"Don't worry" He ensured me smiling as the uneasiness left my body.

"Dumbledore taught me when I was fourteen." I started to explain as we locked eyes. "Convincing him wasn't easy, but I was good at Transfiguration right at the beginning. And I reassured him, I will try it with or without his help" I added as he listened closely. "I thought it would help to fight bullying. You know, a mighty lion or giant bear could easily scare off anyone..." I said it quietly then I scoffed bitterly. "I guess the joke was on me" I shook my head breaking the eye contact. I couldn't bear the look on his face, I was too embarrassed of my last confession. I don't know what's got into me telling him all these personal things, but I felt that I can trust him the moment I landed in front of him.

"Clara..." He said my name with such tenderness I felt like crying, but he couldn't finish the sentence as someone showed up.

"Mister Scamander" He started anxsciously. "Thank god I found you" He sighed relieved as a tear rolled down on his face.

We both stood up confused as the stranger seemed like to just realize I'm there too.

"It's okay, she's a friend" Newt calmed him down as the visitor nodded carefully.

"You have to come with me" He begged desperately. "My daughter... she's acting strange. She... she has some kind of power she can't control" He said. "She's suffering". She added turning to me. "Please?"

Newt and I shared a brief look, but we both knew the answer.


	3. Chapter 2 - Right here with you

**Chapter 3 – Right here with you**

"They took her into prison a few weeks ago" The dad filled us in as we arrived to the city. "They say she can move things with her mind and make people do whatever she wants. She's only eight, how could she?" He asked sobbing. "They say she's a witch, that demons got her soul and they had to chase them away to purify her again." He added with a faint voice. "They do... they do horrible things to her, Mister Scamander" He whispered being afraid. "You are our only hope"

"It's okay" Newt said placing his hand on the man's shoulder trying to calm him. "Where is the prison?"

"There" He showed the way "She's acting very strange lately" He stopped us hesitantly "Sometimes it really feels like something truly possessed her..."

We nodded carefully then we parted from the father.

"What do you think?" I asked Newt on the way.

"I think we have a trapped witch" He answered frowning. "And for Merlin's sake I really hope we arrived in time" He added making me even more nervous. I had a horrible feeling about this.

The building was so ruined that I had no idea how it's still standing and it was not exactly an ideal place for a young girl...

Newt walked in first. He seemed so confident that I wandered whether he does it a lot.

"Dr. Alfred Leguard. We came to see and treat the possessed girl." He showed his professional badge, which actually was a simple, empty paper but charmed very well. "This is my colleague Dr. Kristine Klar"

"We do no western medicine" The guard grumbled with broken English, dismissing us without a second thought.

"I have permission from the highest authorities. I would let us in very fast if I were you..." Newt searched for a second then shoved exactly the same paper in the security person's face. In any other circumstances I would've battled with laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

The guard murmured something under his breath, most probably a few curses, but his expression changed.

"The woman stay outside" He ordered strictly, stepping in to block my way. Panicked I looked at Newt, who handled it with perfect calmness.

"I need her inside, I can't work without her. You don't want me to call in the government and tell them someone deliberately sabotaging my mission, do you?" He threatened him confidently without a blink of an eye.

The guard stepped aside after a moment, hissing. He clearly wasn't happy about the turns of events.

"Come" Newt beckoned me forward, as he lead the way to the little girl. Still astonished I fastened my steps to get in as soon as possible.

"That was amazing! How did you do it?" Lowering my voice I asked him, being truly impressed.

"I work with the Ministry, remember? Authorities are the same everywhere. One learns a few things whether he wants or not" He explained to me modestly as we stopped at a cell. "This is it" He confirmed looking in through the little window. "We have to be fast, we don't have much time. I'm pretty sure, our friend will pull a few strings to check our story."

I nodded, as we both headed inside. A little girl, barely eight, was laying on a bed, completely alone. They didn't even let in her parents. And here we are, calling a Nundu the monster...

"Hey, Alita. It's Alita, right?" Newt knelt next to her, gently holding her hand as I follow his example, crouching down too on his other side. She was weak, too weak, she could only nod slightly. "I'm Newt and this is here, Clara. We are here to help you."

"We heard you can do magic,is that right?" I asked softly, taking out my wand "I'm a witch, just like you"

"I can't do magic. It's forbidden. It's evil. It only hurt. It killed my sister." She shook her head getting all worked up, raising her voice too. The fear from her power was planted in her deep. No wonder why it became uncontrollable.

"Sometimes magic is normal. It can do many amazing things, look." I cast a patronus charm making a graceful thestral run around in the cell, but before I could explain any further, something hit me hard on the chest, pushing me up on the wall. For a moment I could barely breathe and a black fog surrounded me maliciously. I've heard Newt shout my name, then suddenly the air cleared out again. The black mist flew back to Alita and disappeared. The little girl passed out immediately.

"Clara, are you alright?" He hurried up to me, supporting me to a chair. I coughed a few more since breathing in still hurt, but otherwise I was okay.

"Was that an obsurus?" I questioned in disbelief.

"A fully grown one" Newt confirmed concerned.

"We have to take her with us. Maybe if we let her learn how magic is okay, she can accept and get rid of this horrible energy outburst-"

"It won't work" Newt interrupted me bitterly.

"What if we talk to Dumbledore, I'm sure he has some answers, maybe he can teach her and-" I refused to give it up so quickly.

"It's too late, Clara" He cut me off again, this time more angrily, yet I didn't take any offense. I knew he is only frustrated, just like me.

"There's got to be something we can do!"

"I can try to separate the obscurus from her. Otherwise it will burn her out entirely to the point of complete exhaustion til she dies." He stated the facts defeated and I could tell he want't really bright about Alita's future.

"Have you done it before?" I asked yet I already knew the answer. Either he haven't or he have but it wasn't successful.

He just shook his head. Okay, there's a first time for everything, plus this was her best chance of surviving.

"I have to get into her mind and as gently as possible cut it off. When I'm done, we will be facing an unlimited-powered magic blast which could destroy this whole city. That's why you have to trap it ASAP" He explained simply as I felt my pulse quicken.

"Me?"

"If our mind connects properly I'll be out for a few minutes longer than the obscurus gets freed. Do you know how to cast a void bubble?"

"Ugh, yes" I frowned hesitantly. This whole plan seemed a bit more rough-and-ready to my taste, but I guess we had no other option.

"Excellent" Newt approved, his earlier sadness gone. He was in a mission mode, only focusing on the next task. He sat down on the floor, pointing his wand at Alita's forehead.

"Wait!" I stopped him before he closed his eyes. I took out my wand again while I refreshed my knowledge on the spell I would need. "Okay, ready" I ensured him determined. This has to work!

He sent me a half-smile, before connecting to Alita's mind.

Seconds dragged by, moments seemed complete eternity as they both were out cold. I have no idea how much time passed by, five minutes or two hours, honestly it all felt the same, til finally I've noticed a small black cloud forming next to the little girl.

How long should I wait? It has to be all out, right? But what if I wait for too long and it gets unleashed? Newt, why haven't you told me any instructions about this?!

I forced myself to breathe in a normal rhythm to avoid panic as I pointed my wand at the mist, ready to cast the bubble around it at any second.

The obscurus suddenly moved into my direction and taking it as a clue I started the incantation.

" _Bulla inanis"_ I declared it with a right movement and the bubble appeared around it, embracing the whole black mist peacefully. It slowed it down, almost stopping, just like it was shot by a tranquilizer. "I did it!" I yelped in joy, but no one was awake to witness it.

I run to the little girl to check on her. I supposed it was still normal for her to be passed out, but I wanted to make sure.

"Alita, my dear, wake up" I smoothed over her forehead, but she didn't react. I took her hand and searched for her pulse. "Alita?" After a long moment I found it. It was there, but very weak, just like her chest only rose shallowly and irregularly. "She's barely breathing" I informed Newt when he got up, stepping next to me. He seemed drained and still dizzy with his rough movements. "What's happening?" I asked horrified. It couldn't mean anything good.

"We are loosing her" Newt exclaimed barely audible.

 **DDD**

She died. Alita lost her life not long after the obscurus was gone.

Newt and I hardly spoke to each other ever since, it was enough to explain to the parents, we were both depleted and empty.

She told the truth though. She had a sister. Most probably with the ability to use magic. But they took her away and killed her. Burning the witch - almost literally. When Alita started to act differently too, her parents told her not to. To hide it at all cost. Different way, but same method.

I was raging. Two small girls had to die because of those non informant bastards! It wasn't supposed to happen in anywhere in the world. It was unacceptable.

I needed to calm down so I decided to visit Tenebrus, just like every time I was disturbed. He always managed to sooth my nerves.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can come back later-" I mumbled awkwardly as I noticed Newt already patting my thestral. I knew he wanted to be alone, I didn't want to disturb.

"No, it's okay, come" He stepped aside a bit to let me close too, sending me an encouraging smile as Tenebrus shrieked in joy trotting triumphantly around us. He was obviously happy to see us both.

"Come here, boy" I giggled involuntary as he pressed his bony forehead to mine playfully. "Yeah, I missed you too"

"You are a natural" Newt stated it with overflowing proud in his voice. Unwanted blush flushes my cheeks. I still didn't got used to being praised for something that usually was considered being rather weird.

"Thanks." I muttered awkwardly as a tranquil silence settled. "I lost my parents and my sister in a car accident." I started instinctively answering his unspoken question of how can I see Tenebrus "Everyone died in there except me. I miraculously only got a few cuts. I was barely ten when I had to watch them die before the ambulance finally arrived."

"I'm terribly sorry, Clara" Newt placed his hand on my shoulder sympathetically. I released a half-smile bitterly, topping his hand with mine.

"It isn't your fault, Newt" I turned around to see his now confused face properly. "Alita. You did everything you could. Even more."

I was sure he's eating himself up inside, because of her.

We locked eyes and as I saw those tears gathering there I understood him perfectly. It didn't matter who's fault was it, it still hurt like hell.

But at least it wasn't a burden he had to carry alone.

"Thank you." He squeezed my hand eventually, showing to appreciate my presence. An unfamiliar warmness jolt through my body as we stood there for a while, still hand in hand. I had no idea what this feeling is, but it was good. Empowering. Giving strength I had no idea I had in me.

For a moment I felt like we could deal with anything as long as we are together.

"Hey, hey" I cried out surprised as Tenebrus nudged me, seeking attention just like he was being jealous. Although on second thought he was rather just bored. Thestrals lived in herd, he must've missed his fellow friends horribly.

I conjured up my patronus again to give him at least the illusion of the company of his kind as he started to run with it excitedly.

"So, a thestral patronus, huh?" Newt asked lightly seeing my protective spirit second time today. "I've never seen anyone with that before." He said amused, making me chuckle.

"Yeah, well, it changed, actually. At the beginning it was an otter, just like my animal form. But then I got closer to Tenebrus, I guess" I explained a bit hesitantly. Most of the people didn't like, even feared thestrals. They thought they are a sign of an approaching death, but at least an ill omen, so having one as patronus didn't make me the most welcomed person, let's just say.

But again. Newt was nothing like _other people._

 _"_ I like it. It's pretty cool" He admitted it then just like having an idea, he pulled out his own wand. "Expecto patronum" He cast the spell too. A wonderful horse appeared and immediately joined in the "horse-party".

But wait, it wasn't a regular horse, its mane was from bulrush. Was it..?

"A kelpie?" I asked astonished. It must've been one of the rarest. I didn't even know it was possible to have a kelpie form of patronus.

Most of the people never sees one, and when one does, it's usually the last thing they see.

Kelpies live alone in lakes or rivers, and not really friendly creatures. They lure you into riding them, then dive down in the deepness where they eat you. Although it might be just as true as the things about Thestrals.

As definition when _one is confronted with inhuman evil, such as the Dementor, one must draw upon resources he or she may never have needed, and the Patronus is the awakened secret self that lies dormant until needed, but which must now be brought to light_ , so of course in this case it can be anything... Still very unlikely...

"But how?" I asked puzzled.

"I show you something" Newt grabbed my hand again, leading the way excited, with a sheepish grin on his face.

We arrived to a lake part of his suitcase hurriedly where soon a real Kelpie emerged from the water. It walked up to Newt delicately, greeting him with a happy neigh.

My chin dropped to the ground.

The creature turned to me now, curiously. I slowly raised my hand, showing my opened palm to it reassuringly that I mean no harm.

"Her name is Adaira" Newt whispered into my ear smiling.

"Hey Adaira, pleasure to meet you." I greeted her as she pressed her head to my hand eventually, accepting my offer. "Gosh, you are so magnificent" I confessed to her, still amazed. "I though they can't be tamed into co-operation."

"It took me three years of dedicated work, but in the end I earned her trust and she accepted me completely" He told me without bragging. "I figured she would like you too" He added explaining, just like I minded he showed her to me. I looked at him, shaking my head in disbelief.

 _Newt Scamander, you are truly one of a kind._


End file.
